When Did You Fall
by Jubileyn
Summary: ONESHOT. Ron is looking at Hermione one day, when he catches that look in her eyes and interprets its' meaning. And right now he only has one question worth asking...


Disclaimer: The characters belong to Jo and my inspiration belongs to Chris Rice. Crap. I don't even own the computer I'm typing this on! Don't I own anything? Man, life sucks.

A/N: I don't really like song fics (save _really_ good ones. The one called _My Immortal_ by banana-hannah-shortstories is okay. Maybe you should check it out... ;D ) so I'm not going to turn this into one. But if you have the song _When Did You Fall_ by Chris Rice, listen to it while you read. It is such a Ron/Hermione song. I just found it today and I love it! I've listened to it at least 30 times. Sorry about _Hidden Hearts_ guys! Only one more chapter and I swear it'll come out soon! I've just been really busy. I'm such a slacker... ;D So let's just read and review, m'kay?

**When Did You Fall**

She's sitting with a book. I watch her as she reads and absently plucks the grass around her. It's surprising how relaxed we all are, since we're leaving soon. And I don't know if we're coming back. She twirls her hair and smiles shyly at me. I look away. I can see Harry grinning at us with that smug expression on his face. I can see my mother smiling at us from the window. I can see Ginny looking at us wistfully from the swing. I hear the twins catcalling from the house and she looks rather embarrassed. She glances at me again and I catch something in her eyes.

And then, I understand.

It's as if the world all clicks into place at this moment. And I realize...

_She's in love with me._

My mind is flooded with questions and I don't know what to do or say or even think. I'm completely caught off guard.

_How could I_ _have missed this?_ No idea. I'm just that stupid.

_Has she ever looked at me like that before or have I just never noticed? _I probably just didn't pay attention.

_When did this happen? _I wish I knew.

_Was it always there and I failed to see it?_ Most likely.

_Am I that blind?_ Yes.

_How long has she loved me?_ I should ask her...

_How long has she been waiting on me? _With my luck, forever.

_Was it out of the blue? _Maybe.

_I never saw it like I can now... _I completely missed it.

_Was it a surprise to her at all? _Probably not.

_Has she been hiding it?_ I don't think so. I was just too ignorant to detect her feelings.

_Should I say something?_ Yes.

_I don't think I really have a reason to stall any longer... _

I think Harry can tell it finally dawned on me. He goes inside with that stupid smirk on his face and honestly, I can't really blame him for smirking. I must look like a fool. All this bloody time...

I sit down by her and look at her. "Hermione?"

"Yes?"

I breathe deeply and look at the ground, taking up her habit of picking at the grass. "When did you fall in love with me?"

Her breath quickens and she smiles bravely at me, but her hands are trembling. I take her hand in mind. It feels like the most natural thing in the world. "A while ago..."

_She's in love with me..._

My cheeks turn a violent red. She blushes. My heart pounds loudly.

"When?"

"I liked you a lot in second year. But I don't think I ever really loved you until fourth year. The Yule Ball. Do you remember?"

I groan and she laughs nervously. "Do you really think I could forget that?"

"You were so upset with me. I never really liked him, you know."

"Oh?"

"It was just because he asked me. I would have rather gone with you."

My ears turn pink.

"That's when I fell. And I fell headfirst." She bites her lip and smiles at me. I can see it in her eyes again.

"When did you fall in love with me?"

"How did you...?"

"If this conversation isn't a big hint to me," she said, giving me a look, but she was still smiling, "then the tension that's been between us for so long might have been the other pointer. I recognized it a long time ago. Once when I looked at you, I saw it right there," she said, pointing at my eyes. She tilts her head at me. "You never seemed to notice though. Until now. So when was it?"

I thought.

"I've been in love with you this whole time. I just... I never... saw it. I can see it _now_. I didn't notice before."

"It was probably that time I caught your hand before you fell through the trick step."

"It was probably that time I defended you from Snape in class and got detention."

"It was probably that time you threw a snowball in my face and I tackled you."

"It was probably that time we went to Hogsmeade without Harry because he didn't have his permission slip."

"It was probably the first time I saw you in your blue dress robes at the ball."

"It was probably the first time we went on prefect duty together."

"It was probably that time when you invited me to Slughorn's Christmas party."

"It was probably when we were fighting the Death Eaters when I yelled at you to duck and the curse just missed you."

"It was probably at the funeral when I held you while you cried."

"It was probably two minutes ago when I saw you look at me like you're looking at me now."

She shuddered when I traced her cheek with my finger and she grabbed my hand.

"It was probably..."

She puts her finger to my lips and I stop talking immediately. She kisses me. And I'm wondering how I ever lived without this.

"It was probably right now."

-------------------------------

Adorable, no? Guess what? There is this great thing called _reviewing_. You should try it. ;D

--Christen


End file.
